The Date
by Wolfdenstories
Summary: The sequel story to Dance Meet, see where our two love birds do Next! A Rokushi fanfic.


The Date

It's been three weeks since our awkward and nerdy Roxas met the beautiful dancer, Xion. Roxas has been planning this day ever since Kairi's tour ended. Now waiting inside in a restaurant wearing a white button up collar shirt and a grey sleeveless vest, a tie with a black checkered pattern on it with dark navy jeans. He sat nervously thinking if Xion had second thoughts or she might have found someone else or even got killed on the way here! He took a deep breath, trying to shake away those thoughts. He heard his phone ring and got excited when the message was none other than Xion.

" _Hey I'm on my way I just got out of my class_ :)"

" _Ok I'm waiting inside; the table is next to a window,"_

He texted back. A few minutes pass and Roxas saw Xion walk up to the table, her outfit was something he wouldn't expect her to be in. She also wore a button up white shirt but with the collar pop out and wore sleek black pants that showed all of her curves. With such a tomboyish outfit, she still looked beautiful.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My schedule is being a little jacked ever since the end of the tour." She said while sitting down the opposite side of him.

"Oh don't worry I got here 15 minutes early just in case our table doesn't get handed to someone else. I had that happened to me in this exact same restaurant when a friend of mine took me here."

"Wow, then this restaurant isn't very great on service then." She said in funny savage tone. Roxas laughed making Xion blush a bit.

'Does she… like my laugh?' He thought, when he noticed her.

"So uhhh, w-what do you do when you have time for yourself?" Roxas asked politely.

"Depends, normally I take a long stroll around my old neighborhood and stop by the gas station for a drink. Or stop by the comic book store to see if they have any new issues out."

"Comics?"

"Yeah. A lot of people get surprise when they find out I'm a big nerd. The men would say 'Pretty girls shouldn't be nerds'."

"Wow that's such a stereotype! It's like saying every football player is always all brawn and no brain."

"Exactly!" They both softly laughed, trying not being obnoxious.

"So what comics do you prefer reading. Well, Marvel or DC wise? Roxas asked when they stopped laughing.

"I prefer Marvel than DC."

'Oh my god-' He thought, '-can this girl be any better.'

"I've got boxes full that I keep inside my closet. During tour I try to visit any comic book store I find and I get the latest issue."

'Take me!' He internally screamed. "That's actually pretty cool! Hey not to sound weird but, who's your favorite super hero or villain?"

She thought for a second. "I can't choose! It's either Wolverine or Black panther right now. What about yours?"

"Oh, I like Spider-man but I also like Deadpool but Wolverine is a bad ass dude, ugh I can't choose either!"

Xion giggled. The two eventually got their waiter and ordered their food and drinks. When the waiter came around with the check, the two reached out at the same time causing them to touch hands, they blushed.

"Hey I got it." Roxas said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I can help the tipping."

"No plus, I don't think they need it." He said implying of the service before.

The two left walking down to a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. Xion notice that beside her was an old woman standing with a white Pitbull. She politely asked the woman if she could pet the beautiful dog, the woman replied yes. Xion slowly stood out the backside of her hand letting the dog to smell it. It gave it a good lick and Xion softly petted the dog's head. Roxas took notice and couldn't help but stare at her smile. He could feel his face getting red but how could he look away! Her smile was just so amazing and perfect. Xion thank the woman once she was done.

"You like dogs?" Roxas asked while walking.

"Yeah, pits are my favorite breed. I had a black one when I was a kid."

"What did it look like?"

"His name was Ace, he had cropped ears, grey eyes and he was very muscular."

"M-muscular?"

"My dad got me a dog because we lived closed to a bad neighborhood and he wanted me to be safe so, he got me a guard dog."

Roxas got nervous thinking how scary the pit would have looked if people got on his bad side. As they walked, people were strangely looking at them, whispering and some trying to get pictures. Roxas insisted Xion taking a subway to their next destination; of course she agreed when she noticed the crowed they have been drawing. They looked at the map trying to figure out the quickest route. Eventually the two got to their destination without drawing a crowed. "So what are we doing at this part of town?" Xion asked.

"Well I thought we can walk around the park to stretch our legs from sitting so long."

'Keeps track of his health I bet.' Xion thought to herself.

The two didn't speak to each other for the longest time because both being inexperienced to this kind of situation. "So you mentioned that you have classes?" Roxas asked, in order to break the tension.

"I take dance classes whenever Kairi's tour ends."

Roxas looks at Xion sideways to her answer. "Not to sound weird but, on stage you dance great! Why take classes?" he asked politely.

"I want to stay sharp for the audience. Plus, it helps me stay in shape." She said with a smile. "Hey Roxas, do you work out?"

"Uhhh, yeah I do. I go to a weight room near my house and do my work out. I get dragged by a friend of mine though."

"Heh, I do that to Kairi too." Xion looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark.

"Can I walk you home?" Roxas asked when he noticed. Hoping she wouldn't think he's one of those guys that try getting laid by the first date. "- I-I mean if you don't mind," He added.

"Uh, n-no I don't mind." She answered.

"O-ok! lead the way mam." Roxas says while posing like a gentleman. Xion giggled while blushing. The two eventually arrived to an apartment building that was far the richest part of town Roxas has ever seen. "Well I guess this is where we part. I hoped you had fun." Roxas said with a soft smile.

"I did! Thanks Roxas It's kind of my first time doing anything like this."

Roxas blushed. "Looks like were in the same boat. Goodnight Xion."

"Thanks you too." she replied while opening the door. "Hey, Roxas.''

Roxas stopped and turned around.

"Are you free next week? I'd like to have another day like this again."

Roxas blushed and nodded with a nervous smile. Xion smiled and went inside. Roxas stood still and fisted the air while smiling confidently.


End file.
